dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Apatosaurus
Apatosaurus= Information Apatosaurus '''(up-ato-soar-uhs) (deceptive lizard) is a sauropod that lived in North America during the Late Jurassic period, Apatosaurus was large being 16 feet tall and 69-75 feet long although being this size it still had predators such as the Allosaurus. Multiple footprints from this genus have been found. These footprints are usually found alongside each other, making it likely that Apatosaurus lived in herds. Juvenile sauropod tracks also indicate that they may have stood up to run, which is reflected in the game with juvenile Apatosaurus being bipedal. Appearance The in-game Apatosaurus has a gray torso and tail with black stripes with a lighter gray neck with yellow marking and a black and red head. It also has small spikes running down the bottom of its neck. Most players didn't use the Apatosaurus until it was remodeled and buffed, now you can usually see two or three on a server. The Apatosaurus is extremely strong. It has a wide range because of its long neck and it has a decent hitbox. Strategy Apatosaurus is extremely deadly to face against due to it being not just a tank but a ranger with a powerful attack. Here are some things to know before engaging anyone with Apatosaurus. Do not charge head-on against something like a Shantungosaurus. If you want to get the best outcome of the fight, enable shift lock and go to the side of a hill. Then, go out of shift lock and fling yourself on to the oppenent. The opponent will be overwhelmed by the amount of damage you do, and will quickly die. This makes Apatosaurus one of the strongest dinosaurs in the game, if not the strongest. Avoid the stock skin, and use the diamond. The diamond skin has much higher DPS. Advanced Stats : Max hunger:331 : Time before elder:77 minutes : DPS:90 : Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 : DNA per day after 24 days:38 : DNA achieved until elder: 737 : Counter with: Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus , Shantungosaurus, Frosted Tyrannosaurus Rex * The Design resembles Mark Witton's reconstruction of Brontosaurus. * Brontosaurus was once believed to be a species of Apatosaurus, being A. excelsus. * After the Dinosaur Simulator Restats, Apatosaurus can now deal bleed to other dinosaurs, even to the Megavore, due to the spikes on its neck. |-|Apatosaurus versions = |title = Classic Apatosaurus V2 |image = V2 Apatosaurus.png|Adult Young Apato.png|Young |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Skins |available = Removed |tradeable = No |baby_health = ? |juvenile_health = ? |adult_health = ? |elder_health = ? |baby_damage = ? |juvenile_damage = ? |adult_damage = ? |elder_damage = ? |baby_speed = ? / ? |juvenile_speed = ? / ? |adult_speed = ? / ? |defense = ? |oxygen = ? |moistness = None |growth = 0.8 |description = TBA |height = 10 |length = 35 |weight = 6600 |date = Around 2015 |made_by = Mystery_Block }} TBA - Classic Apatosaurus = |title = Classic Apatosaurus |image = Classic Apato.png |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Skins |available = Removed |tradeable = No |baby_health = ? |juvenile_health = ? |adult_health = ? |elder_health = ? |baby_damage = ? |juvenile_damage = ? |adult_damage = ? |elder_damage = ? |baby_speed = ? / ? |juvenile_speed = ? / ? |adult_speed = ? / ? |defense = ? |oxygen = ? |moistness = None |growth = 0.8 |description = TBA |height = 10 |length = 35 |weight = 6600 |date = Around 2015 |made_by = Mystery_Block }} Information The old model for '''Apatosaurus. It is not commonly played as due to it's stats and blocky and old model before its buff and remodel. Appearance The Classic Apatosaurus is a large, dark gray dinosaur with a long tail that starts out thick but gradually thins out, a long, thick neck, with a short, stubby snout, short, thick legs with blunt claws, and small, beady black eyes.}} |-|Forest Guardian= Information The Forest Guardian Apatosaurus, also called the "Forest Guardian" or "Forest", is a skin for the Apatosaurus. It was one of the most used skins for combat before it got remodeled by The_BladeNinja. The remodel horribly nerfed its range, making this skin far less popular. Appearance The Forest Guardian is a pale mud green Apatosaurus with giant leaves all over its back and lines of sharper leaves on the undersides of its neck and tail, along with some green spikes on its head and sides. Trivia * The Forest Guardian Apatosaurus is missing a "U" in Apatosaurus. * It has a much larger AoE than the Default Apatosaurus. |-|X-Mas Forest Guardian= Information The Christmas Forest Guardian Apatosaurus was a skin intended to be released during the Christmas 2018 event. However, the event got canceled, so this skin never got released. Appearance It looks like the Forest Guardian Apatosaurus, but with colorful Christmas tree ornaments all over its body. |-|Arlo= Information Arlo is based on the Apatosaurus of the same name in the movie The Good Dinosaur. It was obtainable during the 'The Good Dinosaur' event in a cave along with the Forrest Woodbush skin. Similar to the Forest Guardian Apatosaurus, it also gains an extra amount of speed- from 13 to 17. It also decreases in damage by -15, and health by -105. In Dinosaur Simulator, this film-star is one of the rarest skins in the game. Only a few players have it, and this is because the skin is untradeable and almost nobody was playing the game during the event. Appearance It looks exactly like Arlo from the The Good Dinosaur. It is bright green in color. With large white toes and large brown eyes. Trivia * The Arlo skin was released as part of a promotional event for the film The Good Dinosaur * Like many other blocky models, this suffers from the inability to climb, or even go down, as it slows significantly. This is especially apparent with large, blocky sauropod models such as Arlo. |-|Plush= "BAM BAM! 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!" Information The Plush Apatosaurus was a skin released during the 2017 DS Birthday Event. With that being said the Apatosaurus Plush is not a very rare limited item due to the number of players who were able to buy it when it was resold during Black Friday 2017. This dinosaur stands out from the other plushies, due to being unobtainable through the Plush Egg. The demand is moderately high trading-wise, but there are many other dinosaurs with far higher demand. Appearance The Apatosaurus Plush is a plush doll of an Apatosaurus with a model of ChickenEngineer riding it, sporting the usual hard hat and wrench. It is grayish-blue in color, with large black eyes. It barely has any animations and is surprisingly large for a plushie. Trivia * It went on sale during the 2017 Black Friday Event, costing , more than its original price of . * This skin is not part of the Plush Egg Collection. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Creatures Category:Diplodocid Category:Saurischians